A New Pursuit
by jet993
Summary: When Katara breaks up with Aang, Aang feels so lost and so confused...that is, until Ty Lee comes into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Aang couldn't believe what had just happened. He sat on the shore of Kyoshi Island, trying to figure out where it all went wrong. What had he done? Why did it have to happen like this? He couldn't believe that just like that, it was all over. Katara was nothing more than a thing of the past, a memory. Katara had broken up with Aang hours earlier. Why she had broken up with him, he didn't know. It was almost random. They hadn't fought, he hadn't done anything wrong. He just couldn't see Katara's motive for it at all.

A few hours ago.

She approached Aang with a broken look on her face. She looked devastated, as though she was about to break down and cry. Aang was sitting in their home in the South Pole when he saw Katara walk in. He jumped across the room using airbending and put his arm around her shoulder. "What's the matter Katara? Why do you look so down?" She took his hand off her shoulder and sat down on the floor. "Please, let me help you. Is everybody okay?" "Yeah Aang…everyone's fine…just not me. I'm not okay right now."

"Why Katara? Please…tell me what's bothering you. I promise I can help and make you feel better."

A tear trickled down Katara's face. "You're not going to like what I have to say. But it has to be said. Do you respect me Aang? How I think, everything about me?"

"Of course I do…but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I need to know that you'll respect my decisions and how I feel. I'm glad to know that you do. Now…I need to tell you." Katara took a deep breath and paused. "I can't do this anymore with you Aang. It's been so wonderful, being your's and everything. But I just can't be in a relationship anymore. My feelings are so numb. I want to love you, and I want to stay in love with you forever. But I just don't feel that way anymore. It frustrates me so much. For these past two weeks…where I've been somewhat distant, I've been trying to get those feelings back for you. I feel so bad, because you're so deeply in love with me, and here's me, just rejecting your love. I don't know what's wrong with me. But part of me feels like it'll never be fixed. Like I'll always feel just how I do right now."

Aang sat there speechless for minutes. Tears trailed down his face, as well as Katara's. Why was this happening…why? He loved her so much, and this is what he got in return? _Stop thinking like that_, he thought to himself. _She can't control feeling like this, being angry at her will get you nowhere._ Finally, Aang spoke. "What can I do to help you, to change how you feel? I'll do anything Katara…you know I will."

"I want you to move on from me Aang. You're a wonderful boy, and I had never been happier than I was in your arms. But there's so many other women out there, women who are better than me who would take you just like that Aang. Divert your attention to them. I don't regret a minute that I spent with you…but nothing can change how I feel right now. I'm so sorry."

"But…what about in the future? Do you think there's any chance there, of us being together again? You know I'd wait through everything until you felt loving again.

"No Aang. I'm sorry to say that I've never been more sure about anything before."

"But what about everything we planned? How we wanted to get married one day…maybe even have kids? Whatever happened to all of that that we wanted together?"

"I…I don't know Aang. I just can't feel that way about you anymore. I wish I knew what was wrong with me. It frustrates me so much…I'm so sorry about this Aang. It breaks my heart that it has to be this way."

"I…I am too Katara." Aang got up, and he went to leave. "No Aang…please stay with me here…please."

"I can't stay. I'm not in my right mind to. I'll only feel worse by staying here by your side…but Katara?" Katara looked up, tears flowing down from her bloodshot, water blue eyes. "Yes Aang?"

"I want to give you something before I leave. A symbol that it's all over between us. You have to let me give it to you though. Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Do you promise to give it back?"

"I will." Katara didn't know what was about to happen, but she had a feeling that it would be a magical moment…that truly ended it all. And before she could even think about what this feeling was, something magical DID happen.

Aang's lips found hers while she was lost in thought. Aang kissed her with more passion then he had ever kissed her before. He put all of the emotion that he ever felt for Katara into that kiss. And before Katara knew what was doing, she was giving the kiss back with twice the feeling put into it. She kissed with Aang with everything she had. The pain, the hurt, the love she felt for the boy, everything that she had ever felt for him.

The kiss itself seemed as though it lasted for hours. Neither of them knew how long they had been kissing…but by the time it was over, both of them knew that their relationship with each other was a closed book in the library of life. They knew that that would be the last kiss that they ever shared together. Aang began to walk away, without a word when Katara rushed over and hugged him from behind. "I never regretted a moment I spent with you Aang. I'll always love you in some way."

"I don't regret anything either. You gave me something that no one had ever gave me before. Love, in a pure, unfiltered way that felt so brilliant. And I have to thank you for that. Cause even though this might be over now, you've given me something and made me feel in a way no one has before. That's special." She nodded with eyes full of tears. Aang looked into her's, his eyes shining from tears too. "Goodbye Katara." And he walked away.

Katara watched as Aang called Appa, and flew off into the night sky. Yes, she was aware she had just given up the best thing to ever happen to her. Why she had done it…she wanted their friendship to still exist, she didn't want it to end in an everlasting grudge.

"Fly me to Kyoshi, Appa. I need some time alone to think. Maybe I'll talk to Sokka, or ride some of the giant koi fish."

Aang just wanted to know where it all went wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

Aang and Appa were swimming underwater, with Aang bending an air bubble around Appa's head when Aang pulled the reins up and had Appa wash up the shore. "Now Appa, let's get away to a quiet spot before anybody spots us-"

Ty Lee was at the end of the beach, walking along when she spotted Appa and Aang. "Look everybody, the Avatar is here!" _Curses_, Aang thought to himself. _Can I never have a moment of peace? I know I saved their world, AND their skins and all, but I'm getting a tiny bit sick of the eternal praise. Sometimes I just need some time alone…I guess it's my fault for coming here in the first place._ Little did Aang know at the time that he'd be very happy later that he came to this place…

A crowd of people surrounded Aang. Aang put on a fake smile and greeted all of the people who came to see him. He was as charismatic as ever, although all of it was just an act. However, there were two people on this beach that saw through his fake smile. One of them was Sokka, who was sitting with Suki in the back of the beach. The other person, was the person who brought the crowd of people to Aang in the first place. Ty Lee.

_Oh God, look what I did. The poor kid's exhausted and sick of the praise that he always gets from people. He probably just came to get some quiet time. Although, he does look really cute when he smiles like that…_TyLee shook the thought out of her head. _He's with Katara. You're not supposed to be thinking of him in that way. _Ty Lee quietly scolded herself, and walked off the beach. She made a mental note to apologize to Aang sometime soon.

Later that night, Sokka approached Aang. "Aang, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me Sokka."

"Aang, c'mon. I've known you for three years now, and I lived with you for one of those years. You really think I don't know when something's bothering you?" Sokka sat on a rock on the beach. "Tell Sokka all about your problems Aang. Let me help you get your mind off of it."

After struggling for awhile to find words for what had just happened, Aang started by saying "Katara and I broke up." He finally said, struggling to get the words out.

"YOU WHAT?" Sokka looked shocked as anything. "Why did you break up?"

And so Aang told Sokka about the entire situation, how Katara felt about him. He told him every detail…excluding the one about the kiss Aang gave her before he left. Sokka looked crushed, shocked, and confused the whole time, as though he was the one who had been broken up with. "Aang, you just wait until I get my hands on that girl-"

"Sokka, no! I told you this in confidence, you know nothing about this! You will not confront Katara about this. You can tell Suki, and all of our friends, but that's it! Got it? "I think I could sort this out for you Aang-"

"Sokka…" "Fine, if you want to give up on your relationship that easy…" Sokka said, mildly taunting him.

"Sokka, were you there, in my shoes? Were you there when she said those words to me? No! Stop trying to act like you know everything, you don't! I'm sorry to be mean, but I'm stressed out and I'm angry on the inside!" "It's okay Aang." said Sokka, who came to the realization that he was in fact, acting like he knew everything. "I know you're stressed and not in the best state of mind. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sokka…what do you think I should do?"

"Well, if it's as straightforward as you say, then you can't do anything to change it. You just need move on, and see other people. I know you were in love with her Aang, I saw it in your eyes every time you were together, but you can't spend your whole life wishing it was different. You got me buddy?" "Yeah, I do. I just need a while to get over her. I really thought she was the one for me…but I guess not. I don't hate her…I just wish things could be different." "I know you do buddy…I promise, there's other gir ls out there for you. Hell, you have the world offering their body to you. You could be like the greatest pimp of all time!" Aang gave Sokka a dirty look. "Kidding, kidding! But you know, all kidding aside, there's tons of wonderful girls out there Aang. Ya just gotta keep your eyes open, okay?"

"Okay Sokka. Thanks for talking me through this…I needed a friend."

"Hey, you're my friend, I'm yours. That's what friends do. Now go get some shut eye buddy." Sokka walked off the beach, and looked at the moon. _Help him Yue, please help him. Come to him tonight._

Aang sat on the beach long after Sokka left, contemplating what to do. He couldn't just sit here all night he had to do something to keep himself occupied at least until morning. He couldn't sleep…maybe he'd fly. Or find some koi fish like he said he would. Just as Aang was about to leave, a voice behind him said "Wait, Avatar Aang…" Aang almost rolled his eyes when he heard it. But something sounded different about the voice. He turned around, and saw the spirit of the Moon sitting behind him on a rock. "Yue…"

"Hello Aang. I know all about what you've been dealing with this whole day. Remember, high in the sky, the Moon sees all. It's not the end of the world Aang. I once had to give up love."

"You did?"

"With your best friend, Sokka. I had had dozens of boys throw themselves at my feet, and beg for my hand in marriage. But I took none. They were all the same. They had no differences. Same men, different face. But all of the sudden, Sokka came along. He was so different than so many of the men. He had this goofy attitude about him, and a desire for everything to be perfect. So much that when he messed up, he was cursing himself on the inside. I never met such a caring boy. You'd never think it, but it was love at first sight. But I just couldn't have him, because of my wedding. Then the Fire Nation invaded the North Pole, and we met up again. I wanted to have him as my own so bad, but I realized that I had to move on and become the Moon spirit. I gave him up for the good of the world. And he found Suki. I'll always love him in that way though…nothing could ever replace the hole he left in my heart. My point though Aang is that even though it's too late for me, it isn't too late for you. The love of your life is on this island Aang…you need to find her…"

Yue's spirit faded into nothing, leaving Aang even more confused than before. Her words echoed through his head. "_The love of your life is on this island Aang…you need to find her…"_ _That's going to bother me for awhile, _Aang decided to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: If you guys could drop a couple reviews for this story, it'd be great of you.

Three weeks had past since Aang had seen Yue on the beach. Since then, he had done virtually nothing. He would sit on the beach all day, practicing his bending. Once a week, he went to the market to buy food. "Please, you saved the entire world, feel free to take all you want!" Aang thanked the man, but denied his offer, insisting that he was a normal civilian just as all the others were. At least that's what he wanted to be. On the other side of town, news had finally traveled that Aang had broken up with Katara. Suki approached Ty Lee and said "Did you hear Aang and Katara broke up?" A brief flash of excitement broke across Ty Lee's face, but was immediately replaced by a look of sadness. She hoped Suki had not seen it. "That's terrible…they were a wonderful couple."

"Don't try to act like you aren't jumping for joy on the inside Ty Lee. I know how much you like him. You practically jump every time you hear his name. I know the truth, you don't need to deny it."

"Alright, I like him! I like him a lot Suki…do you think he would go for me?"

"From what I see right now, Aang is devastated about Katara and him breaking up. If I were you, I wouldn't make any moves on him right now, cause he's just depressed from his recent breakup. But if you play your cards right in the future, there is a chance that the two of you could end up together. That's if you know how to play the game."

"Suki, I'm a master at the game. I don't mean to be conceited or pompous, because I'm not that type of person, but with my body, and my personality, I usually have boys jumping for me. But Aang…he's a completely different frontier. A new pursuit. I'll have to change my tactics. I don't know what exactly I'll do…but I'll figure something out."

"You will take my advice though? About waiting?"

"Most likely. It's not wise to go after a boy this early after his breakup, however, there are special cases. I don't believe this is one of the though. Thanks for telling me this Suki!" Ty Lee beamed at her. "You're the best friend a warrior could hope to have!"

"We girls stick together Ty Lee. You're welcome."

Ty Lee was beyond excited. The guy of her dreams was single, and she maybe, just maybe had a shot at him. She'd have to really think this out though. What was her excuse to talk to him? The only time they had ever really exchanged words with him was in the battlefield, when she was on Azula's side. Nothing outside of that. What could she even use to approach him? She had no reason to… A grin broke across Ty Lee's face. She had meant to apologize for awhile, for alerting everyone on the island about his presence. She still hadn't done it. Maybe tonight was her chance. And if he liked talking to her, maybe he'd invite her back to visit again one night…this could be it! Her way into Aang's life! It was a slim chance, but nonetheless a chance. It had to be done very carefully though…one slip, and she could be forever blacklisted. Ty Lee smiled to herself. A chance she was willing to take.

It was a beautiful, romantic sunset that particular night. _It's a shame we aren't together now,_ she thought to herself. _I'd love to share this sunset with him._ She walked to the beach where she found a tent where she saw a head with an arrow tattooed on it poke its way out of a tent. _Yes, he's here! Here we go Ty Lee…don't mess up!_

Casual was the best way to go. So…without hesitation, she called across the beach "Hey Aang!" Aang looked around, trying to locate where the voice came from. Finally, he found Ty Lee as the source of the voice. "Ty Lee…hi Ty Lee. What are you doing here? Not that I particularly mind…"

Her heart jumped at that statement. "Well, I wanted to apologize for something I did to you.

Aang gave her a confused look at that. "What did you do to me? Are you talking about siding with Azula, and attacking me and everything?"

"No…no, not that. I'm not much proud of that. I am really sorry for attacking you guys. It's just that Azula had been my childhood friend, and she dominated me. I was never used to being my own person…she bent me to her will. But I finally broke free and joined you guys. I apologize for all that.

"No, it's okay. Azula is a naturally dominating person. It's not as though you were the only one who ever was in the position you were in."

"Thanks."

"So…if that's not it, why did you come here?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did. The day that you got here, I made your presence known to the entire island that you were here. I thought it was okay…but then I looked into your eyes. I could tell you just wanted to be alone with your thoughts when that crowd of people surrounded you."

"You could tell all of that, just by looking at my eyes?"

"Yeah…I'm really good at reading people. I still am really sorry for that though.

"It's okay. It dies down. I stay out here, and I usually just practice my bending. I have to be the best bender, just in case."

"You already are the best bender Aang!" she said, with a hint of flirt in her voice.

"Not the best. I've been around for 114 years…I've seen benders who are way better than me. Like the way Iroh can bend fire out of his mouth? I want to be able to do that."

"Sometimes I get jealous of the benders when I watch them. I wish I could be one of them sometimes…but then I remember that I have a unique talent with my chi blocking and flexibility that no one has. It makes me feel unique."

"Well, you are unique!" Ty Lee beamed with this compliment, and her stomach did a backflip. _He complimented me!_ "I've never fought another opponent like you. You have such a unique fighting style. It doesn't depend on brute force…it depends on intelligence and wit. I like that."

"Thank you Aang!" Ty Lee said to him, trying to hold in her excitement. _God I like him too much. I fall apart_ at _a simple compliment, haha._ "So…would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

"I'll tell you if it's too personal when you ask."

"The night that you came to Kyoshi Island…was that the night that you and Katara broke up." Aang sighed. "Too personal?" She asked.

"No no, it's fine…yeah, that was the night that we broke up. It stills hurts, after three weeks."

"Well Aang…you can't expect this wound to heal quickly. You were in love with that girl. More importantly, she was your first love. Your first love always hurts the most Aang."

"Why so?"

"You just discovered what love is at that point. You're so happy that you're in love, and that the feeling is inside of your heart, that without it, you feel lost. You feel empty and sad, almost as if a piece of your heart had been ripped out of you. You don't know what you want, or what you need anymore. You only want to sit around and mope in your own sorrows."

"I think you just described what I feel perfectly."

"I knew I did."

"What else do you know about me, that I should know?" Aang said, with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I know you're a very handsome boy, that's for sure."

Aang smiled at this…but then frowned. "I do feel lost without her Ty Lee…I just don't know what to do with myself."

"Often times, when you do feel like this, you need something to distract you. Something new and fresh in your life to excite you, to give you a reason to be happy. I think I know the perfect thing to get your mind off of it."

"And what is that?"

"Well…it's this." And very swiftly, Ty Lee brought her face forward, where her lips could meet Aang's. Aang's eyes widened in shock as he realized that he was kissing Ty Lee. _His lips are so full, and so much fun to __kiss...h__ow I'd love to meet these lips again…  
_

And just as quick as the kiss came, it left. Ty Lee disappeared off the beach, leaving no trace that she was here. It was almost as if Aang had been dreaming…yet he knew he wasn't.

_Holy crap I've just been kissed by Ty Lee…_

Eventually, Aang fell asleep that night. But Ty Lee's strategy worked out perfectly. Because the only thing that was on Aang's mind that night was…Ty Lee.


	4. Chapter 4

Aang woke up the next morning, thinking that it was going to be a normal day. But then he remembered what had happened yesterday…_what did happen yesterday? What led up to that? Not to say that her kiss didn't do exactly what she said it would…but what made her do that? I hadn't said anything to flirt with her, or make her feel that way. God I wish I knew._

That kiss stayed on his mind the whole day. He didn't exactly hate the kiss…her lips, they were very soft and very nice to kiss. He almost wanted to do it again…

_Whoa there…do you have a thing for Ty Lee now? Obviously she does…girls_ _don't just run around kissing everybody…do they? No, no, of course they don't. She must like me a lot…especially if she kissed me out of impulse. Do I like her…? I don't know…Regardless, she told me that what she did would get my mind off Katara, and it did work. _Aang chuckled at that. He made a mental note to himself there that he would meet Ty Lee today. But how would he approach her, especially after last night? _I just don't know…I'll just have to approach her…_

Aang walked around town for the whole day, looking for Ty Lee. Aside from just wanting to know the answers, he wanted to find her really bad…just to sit down and talk to her again. It was such a unique conversation that the two of them had last night. He never thought that there'd be more to Ty Lee than it seemed there was. It seemed like happy go lucky, empty headed girl was in that head. But if Aang was thinking right…a smart, intelligent girl was behind those eyes. And…he wanted to know who this girl was.

She was probably at the Kyoshi training center with the other warriors. He decided that he would walk there and ask Suki if he could take Ty Lee out for a couple minutes. Butterflies were in Aang's stomach as he walked there. Did he like Ty Lee? He didn't know… Aang approached the door of the training center. Was he ready to do this? _I guess so…_

He walked into the training center to find the entire troupe of Kyoshi Warriors practicing fighting techniques. Ty Lee was over in a corner, teaching three girls how to use chi blocking in their fighting. Aang didn't know it, but as soon as he walked in, Ty Lee was blushing under her makeup. She hoped Aang was walking over to her…but she walked to Suki.

"Ummm…hi Suki."

"Hi Aang! Did you come to learn some fighting techniques?" She beamed.

"No…I actually came to ask you if Ty Lee could come out of training early today…"

"Why do you need her?"

"I need to talk to her."

"Sorry Aang. If it was something really important, I'd let her go, but seeing as we all need to practice, it's a no. She does get out later, at sunset though."

_Sunset._ "Okay Suki, thanks!" Aang sped out of the room, hoping Suki didn't know anything that was going on. However, Suki knew exactly what was going on. She walked over to Ty Lee with a smirk on her face.

"Well, you little flirt, what did you do last night?" She said with a devilish smile.

"I didn't do anything last night!"

"C'mon Ty Lee, come with me. We need to talk somewhere private."

The girls that Ty Lee was training giggled a bit. "Oh shut up, it's nothing!" Suki said to the girls. She led to her to the place where her and Sokka first kissed. "This is a place that we can talk privately. Now Ty Lee…what happened between you and Aang last night? Because he was VERY nervous when he came in here…"

"Well…you see…erm, I might've kissed him…"

"Ty Lee?! How did you even swing that? I told you not to!"

"Well, he's been sad about losing Katara for awhile now…I figured he needed something to help get his mind off of it…"

"Well, never mind that for now, how did he react to the kiss?"

"Like he couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't fight it…he more just took it. That's a good sign, isn't it?"

"You shouldn't have been kissing him in the first place! Ty Lee, that's not how you go after a guy!"

"Well Suki, how do YOU think I should've done it?"

"Well…I'm not exactly sure to be honest…"

Ty Lee smiled a triumphant smile. "See? It might not have been traditional, but hey, I think I'm on the right track!"

"It did seem as though you had him under some type of spell…I underestimated you."

"You just learned a lesson." Ty Lee smiled. "Never underestimate me!" She paused. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to you. I told him to come back at sunset."

"Yes! Thank you Suki, I can't wait!"

"You're welcome. Now you go teach those girls chi blocking. And if you can swing it…teach it to Aang too. It's an excuse to get close to him, if you know what I mean…" Suki gave her another devilish smile. "C'mon, let's get back in."

_What a perfect idea. I could stand behind him and teach him how to hold his hands, and to perfect his stance. I could rub my body up against his to attract him…I never knew Suki had that in her._ Ty Lee chuckled to herself. Perhaps she had underestimated Suki.

Later that night…

Aang went back to the training center and waited outside for Ty Lee. All of the warriors filed out, giving Aang somewhat seductive looks until Ty Lee came out last. Even in her makeup, she looked wonderful as ever. "Well hello Aang." She said, with a kind smile on her face.

"Hey Ty Lee…I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk on the beach with me tonight…just to talk about everything. Would that be fine with you?"

"Oh, it'd be perfect for me! Just let me go freshen up and get this makeup off, okay?"

"Okay!" Aang watched her walk away, almost shivering with anticipation. Was this a date? _I guess this qualifies on date…geez, I'm going on a date with the girl who hunted me for a year…ha, I could be going with Azula!_ Aang snorted. _As if._ Aang looked at himself…he wondered what he looked like. He ran up to Sokka, who was inspecting meat in the marketplace. "Sokka, do I look okay_?_"

"Of course you look okay. Why would you not look okay?"

"Well…I have a date tonight, that's why I asked…

"Mmm, a date? Aang's got all the girlies after him! Who may this date be of yours?"

"Well, it's Ty Lee actually…"

"Ty Lee? The girl who hunted us for a year?"

"Yeah, her! She's actually a very nice and wise girl, you'd be surprised. I didn't know there was much to her." "Well, I told you to take my advice Aang! Get out, see other people! And I'm totally attached to Suki and everything, but I must say Aang, Ty Lee is quite the looker. I hope everything works out there."

"I think I like her…I think tonight's date will decide that."

"Good luck!" Sokka walked away, and Aang walked back to the training center. After standing outside for a minute or so, he saw Ty Lee approaching across town. _I never noticed how beautiful she was…_Aang shook his head. _It's _b_een one day_. _One kiss you shared. You don't even know if you want her yet. Calm down._ Ty Lee wore a tight red belly shirt, with loose matching pants, somewhat similar to what she wore when they were enemies. She wore a necklace that looked similar to a collar that you would put on a pet. She let her hair out of the braid that night…and it looked stunning.

"I never knew that your hair was so…pretty." Aang remarked, somewhat shocked. "It was pretty before, but even more so now…"

Ty Lee's stomach flipped. _He just_ _complimented my hair! _"You know, on the subject of hair, I think your's looked really good when you had it." She said this with a hint of flirtation in her voice, hoping to get him going.

"Thanks! I normally shave it though, I like my arrow!" Aang said with a goofy smile. "So, do you want to go to the beach now?"

"Yeah!"

Aang and Ty Lee walked down to the beach together. When they were walking, Aang almost had the impulse to grab her hand and hold it, but resisted in the end. _If this is to happen…I don't need it to move that quick. _They got to the beach_. _"So…I want to know…why did you kiss me last night? Not that I particularly minded it…but it was just so random."

"Well…I'm sorry. I just had an impulse to do it. I wanted to help you get your mind off everything that's been bothering you recently."

"It really did work, I have to say." Aang said, with a trace of a smile.

"I'm glad." Ty Lee smiled back at him. "So…what do you want to do?"

"Well…maybe I could teach you how to block chi, the way I do."

"That'd be wonderful! I always wondered how you did that."

"Well Aang, chi blocking is for fighters that are very light on their feet. You have to be agile and quick, so you can dodge your opponent's blows, and hit them where you can disable their body. You, being an airbender, shouldn't have much trouble with being light on your feet, considering you can just bend the air under it!" She laughed. "The hits don't have to be hard, in fact, they should be more like little punches to a friend that you don't intend to hurt. If you try to hit them hard, you're using the fighting style wrong. Got it?"

"Yeah…I think I do. So, what's a place that you can block chi on the body?"

"It's not one place in particular, it's all the places. You have to be very quick, and hit multiple places so the chi can't flow. If you only disable one part of the body where your chi flows, it can cause a bit of a dam effect and burst through. No, you have to hit them all over so their chi completely stops flow. It has to be done very quickly so your opponent doesn't have time to react to what just happened. There's many places where you can hit them."

"Like where?"

"The middle of your chest, your sides, right below your armpits, your lower back, your neck, all of the pressure points on your body. With the right training and skill, you can leave an opponent paralyzed for over an hour. Want me to teach you?"

"Yes!"

"Okay! Put your hands in a loose fist." Aang did that. "Now, I want you to hit me lightly in the stomach in a way that you would think that would block my chi." "Hit you?

"How else are you going to learn?"

"Well…if you insist." Aang gave her a sharp jab in the stomach. It had absolutely no effect on Ty Lee.

"Now, using this strategy, I can work out the flaws in your delivery one by one. See? Until you finally do block my chi. Now, the first thing is that your hands are too tight. Either hit with the end of your fingers, or with your knuckles. Secondly, your stance is all wrong. You're like a statue standing there. Remember quick and agile?

"How should I stand when I'm delivering the hit?"

"Well, let me show you." Ty Lee came up behind Aang and pressed her body against his back. "Let me direct your arms, okay?" she said softly. Speaking the same soft tone, she said "Now, your arms have to be very quick. Straight when delivering the hit, like this." She made the motion with Aang's arms.

Aang could feel Ty Lee on his back, her breath on her neck. Normally, he would feel uncomfortable in this situation and would kindly ask Ty Lee to teach in a different fashion. But he was enjoying her so close to him…

"And you see, you could spread your legs a little bit more so it's easier to move, you see? Now, try to hit me now." She stepped back. Aang turned around and hit her in the side. "Ah, you got me! Geez, I never had my chi blocked before. It hurts." She chuckled at this. "Wanna keep learning Aang?"

"Yes, definitely!" He was halfway hoping that Ty Lee would come close to him again. For the entire night, the two of them practiced chi blocking together. At the end of the night, the two of them hugged each other. Ty Lee guessed what was on Aang's mind perfectly, and tapped his lips. She waggled her at finger at him. "Maybe next time Aang." she said with a flirtatious smile. "Wanna make this a normal routine?"

"I'd love to."

"Then I promise to be back tomorrow night." She walked away, stealing a glance back to catch what Aang's face looked like. Somewhat disappointed. Good. _Anticipation is the greatest way to get a guy hooked._

Aang sat on the rock. Was he falling for Ty Lee?


	5. Chapter 5

Everyday for the next few weeks, Ty Lee was Aang's teacher. Ty Lee taught him all that he needed to know about chi blocking. One day, Ty Lee looked at him with a pleased look and said "Aang, I've taught you all you needed to know. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that you've passed Ty Lee's school of Chi Blocking. If I had a medal, it would be your's!"

"That's great! I wish I knew this earlier! It would've made saving the world a LOT easier."

"Well, at least you know it now!"

"Hey, Ty Lee. Do you think I could tell you something?"

Ty Lee's stomach was doing backflips. "Of course. What do you want to tell me Aang?"

"These last few weeks with you have been wonderful. And I've been thinking about it for awhile…and I like you a lot. Ever since you kissed me that first night we were together, I've been thinking about you nonstop. You've really made a lasting impact on me. I can understand if you don't like me back…but I'd love to be your boyfriend, if you want that…"

Ty Lee was overjoyed. "Oh Aang, of course I want that! I'd love to be your girlfriend Aang!" She rushed into his arms, hugging him tightly. "You make me so happy. Thank you so much for asking me out. You see, I liked you a lot, I just didn't know how to tell you that I did…"

"It's okay! I'm just glad that we can be with each other…I never knew what a great person you are!"

"Do you think I can tell you something Aang?" Ty Lee looked the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Sure Ty Lee."

"Well…you're the first real crush that I ever had. A lot of boys that I flirted with in the past…well, I liked the way they looked, but they didn't seem to have anything else to them. I just enjoyed teasing them because they fell so hard for me. But this time…I was the one who fell hard for you. Ever since I joined your side, I had a small affection for you. But since you broke up with Katara, that affection just grew so much, where I was wildly trying to find ways to spend time with you. I kissed you that one night on the beach so that we could talk again, so that you'd have a reason to come back to me. It was a big risk to take, but it worked perfectly. Then, soon enough, I became your teacher. And I was happy that I was spending time with you. I realized that my affection for you wasn't something that would go away, it was something that would last. You're the first boy to ever make me feel this way Aang." Ty Lee smiled at him.

"I'm glad I could. I'm just so happy that you said yes to me."

"It was my pleasure, trust me Aang." The two of them beamed at each other. "Wanna sit closer to me?"

"I'd love to." Aang and Ty Lee sat on the beach together. Aang had his arm around Ty Lee, with her resting her head on his chest. There had never been a happier moment in Ty Lee's life than that moment on the beach up to that point. That night, Ty Lee fell asleep on Aang's chest. Aang leaned back onto the sand, with Ty Lee's arm wrapped around his chest and her head resting on it. He fell asleep right there. A long distance away, another couple watched Aang and Ty Lee on the beach together. "I helped get those two together, you know."

"You can't take all the credit for that Suki. I encouraged Aang the whole time."

"You know, those two look really happy. Ty Lee looks happier than she's been for long time."

"Is it a bad thing that we watched them get together tonight?" "Not exactly. Even if they knew we were here, we could say that we were here for some type of moral support." Suki chuckled.

"They're asleep anyways. I'm happy for those two."

"I wonder how the island will react to this. I know all of my girls are going to be jealous that he chose Ty Lee over everybody else. I just hope they don't stoop so low to insult her, or anything like that."

"I don't think so. Your warriors are good people."

"I hope so Sokka. They're good people, but they can be vicious."

"Nah, Ty Lee will be fine. Are you going to tease her about this?"

"Probably."

Sokka chuckled at this. "Go easy on her."

"Ah, I will. Do you want to go back now?"

"Yeah, let's go. Those two will be fine."

The next morning.

Aang woke up. He was laying on the beach like normal…but holy crap, Ty Lee was sleeping on him! The events of last night replayed in his head. _Ty Lee's my girlfriend now!_ He decided that he would start his time as Ty Lee's boyfriend right. He leaned over and kissed Ty Lee on the lips. She woke up, and smiled at him. "That was the best day to start a day. Mind if I give you one?"

"By all-" But he didn't finish his sentence before he found Ty Lee's lips on his. After breaking apart, "Ty Le said "You have such fun lips to kiss Aang. You don't even know. And I've kissed a lot of guys. Your's are the best." she said with a flirtatious smile to Aang.

"I haven't kissed many girls. But I think your lips are the highlight."

Aang and Ty Lee sat on the beach all morning, cuddling on the beach together. "I wish I could sit here all morning with you Aang. But I need to get to training."

"I'll walk you there." Aang smiled at her.

"You're the only one I would want to walk with." Ty Lee smiled back.

So, the two of them walked through town together. They had gained a little bit of a reputation throughout the town as being good friends, with the occasional rumour that they had done something more, but none of them were true. "Do you want let everybody in town know about us?"

"Sure," Ty Lee said to Aang. She took his hand as they walked off the beach, and the pair strolled confidently through town. They received mixed reactions from the people who had seem them. Most of the girls who had seen the pair walking together either cursed to themselves, or gave Ty Lee jealous looks. Ty Lee said in an undertone to Aang "It looks as though those these girls are jealous of me. They have quite the love for you." She chuckled.

"Really?"

"C'mon Aang, look at 'em! Have you seen how many dirty looks I've gotten so far?" Ty Lee said with an amused smile.

"Well yeah…but I didn't think it was because of you and I.

"Oh, that's EXACTLY the reason." The pair arrived at Ty Lee's house. "Do you want to come inside while I get ready?"

"I'd be honored to!"

"Well, come on in!" Ty Lee gestured him inside. "So, this is my home in Kyoshi! Sorry it's a bit messy, I haven't cleaned it for awhile."

"It's okay. It's beats my home by far." Aang chuckled. "In fact…the last real home that I had was house Katara and I shared. Before that was the airbender temples…you've never seen them, have you?"

"No I haven't. Azula, Mai and I never traveled that far before."

"Do you want me to take you one day? I can take you on Appa…"

"That'd be great! I would love to!" At this, they heard a knock at the door. _That's probably Suki._ "Aang, hide! I was supposed to be there by now!"

Aang hid behind a couch. He could here Ty Lee in the other room getting her makeup on at top speed. Another knock came at the door."Coming!" Ty Lee shouted from the other room. Ty Lee ran out of the other room at top speed, fully dressed and made up to look like a Kyoshi warrior. She sped to the door, and Suki was there.

"Hello Ty Lee."

"Hey Suki!" Ty Lee said, out of breath.

"Where have you been? We started a little while ago and you weren't there."

"I overslept today, sorry about that."

"If you overslept, then why did I hear another voice in here?"

"I was…ummm…talking to myself!"

Suki leaned close to Ty Lee. "I know Aang is in here. I also know that you two are together. News travels fast on this island, especially when it's concerning the Avatar. This is the only time you've been late, so it's okay." Speaking in a louder tone now, Suki said "You can come out now Aang." Aang popped out from behind the couch. "I'd like to say congrats on getting together with Ty Lee. My advice to you is not to mess up." Ty Lee and Aang chuckled at this. "In all seriousness, good luck to you two. Ty Lee, come on, you have training."

"Bye Aang!" Before she left, she ran over to Aang and kissed him. "I had to get one more kiss before I left." She smiled. "I'll see you tonight! The keys are on the table, lock the house when you leave!"

"My, my, aren't you quite the flirt." Suki remarked after they were well out of Aang's earshot.

"Well, how else was I going to get him?"

"I don't disapprove of your methods!" Suki laughed. "Just teasing you. I really congratulate on that one. You went after that boy."

Ty Lee blushed. "Well, I did want him…"

"And you did it!" The two of them walked into training. That entire day, Ty Lee got jealous and incredulous looks from all the girls in the training center. The day was over, and Ty Lee headed back to her house, but not before saying goodnight to Aang. However, somewhere far North of the Kyoshi Island, a girl sat in tears because her ex-boyfriend had finally moved on.


End file.
